


Interrogated

by magicconchshel



Series: Hidden Lovers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Decepticon!Jazz, Interrogation, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel
Summary: During his time in Autbot captivity, Meister meets someone who treats him with more kindness than he deserves.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Hidden Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Interrogated

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I am writing this all out of order, but I'm going to go in and reorder the series so you all can read it IN ORDER.

Meister’s right optic throbbed and sparked behind his cracked visor. The delicate glass was chipping away and would flicker every few kliks, leaving his only working optic momentarily blind every time it went out. There was a wound on the side of his glossa that would split open every time he spoke. It left a trail of energon down his chin whenever it became too much for him to swallow. 

He never would have guessed Autobot interrogators would be so harsh. But then again, with everything he had done, he probably deserved it. The Autobots had assigned their best to work on the case. Meister knew their names, but hadn’t known their faces until now. 

He’d become far too familiar with Ironhide during his stay. Meister didn’t know one cycle from the next, but he was pretty sure he was seeing Ironhide daily. He was probably the roughest out of them all and seemed to gain no pleasure from the information they were gathering from him. 

The twins were a towering and silent pair. They acted as guards and escorted him from his cell to the interrogation room. And whenever the medics came to repair him, one would stand inside the cell and the other would be just outside.

Then there was Smokescreen, the Autobots lead psychologist. He was the nicest one he’d dealt with so far. He never yelled or demanded anything, but Meister knew that his kindness was forced. Smokescreen had been given one task and that was to squeeze out any information he could get. 

The rest were faceless to Meister. 

The Autobots were much nicer to their prisoners than the Decepticons. Meister had not spent much time in Decepticon bases, but when he did, he would sometimes have the opportunity to sit in on an ‘interrogation’ session. It was rare that the one being interrogated lived through it. 

They had wounded Meister. They had hurt him daily, but they had the decency to repair him after the cycle was over. The medics were gentle and Meister detected no sign of malpractice amongst them. It seemed that Autobot medics took their oaths more seriously than Decepticon medics. 

Meister was impressed. Although Ironhide and his team had beaten him, the guards, psychologists, and medics had all treated him with respect. It was the same level of respect that Meister had earned amongst Decepticons. His fellow soldiers feared him. The Autobots did not. 

The door at the corner of the room opened and a mech not much taller than he stepped into the room. He held no datapads and no weapons, but carried himself with confidence. Meister knew that there was a team of soldiers on the other side of the glass who would break through the second he became violent. 

This mech was black and white with a red chevron. Through the cloudiness of his processor, Meister was able to identify him as Prowl, the Autobots Head Tactician. He’d never seen him up close before. Meister had been presented with several high ranking officers, Ironhide and Smokescreen being two examples, but he didn’t expect to see someone so high profile. He must be in big trouble then. 

Meister watched him pull the chair out and take a seat. The light was blinding and Meister wondered if it was his broken visor making it that way or if Prowl felt it too. He held such a straight face.

“Meister,” Prowl began. “My name is Prowl. I am the Head Tactician for the Autobot Army. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions.”

He was beginning to doubt his earlier statement, he liked this lighting. He could see the contours of Prowl’s face and read his lips exactly. 

Meister nodded. 

“Good. I’d like to start off by asking you about the bombing in Crystal City. We have reason to believe you were involved in it. Do you remember when it occurred?”

Meister shook his helm. He honestly didn’t. Everything was too muddled and it felt like the wires inside his helm were melting together. 

“Do you remember where it happened?”

“Crystal City.”

Prowl paused briefly at the repeat information. It appeared that this mech was a bit more damaged than he originally anticipated. That, or this was Meister’s pitiful attempt to lead him in a circle. But given his behavior over the past few cycles, Prowl doubted that. Meister had been surprisingly cooperative. 

“Do you remember any street names or addresses? Maybe the names of the buildings that were destroyed?”

Meister shook his helm.

“Can you tell me what type of bombs you used?”

“P-19’s.”

“All of them?”

Meister nodded. 

“How many were there?”

“I can’t remember.”

Prowl didn’t say anything and for the first time, Meister found it impossible to meet his gaze. He had been staring at him the entire time and hadn’t moved his helm or shifted his shoulders in the slightest. Meister could do nothing but angle his helm to face Prowl and stare at the table from behind his visor. 

“What do you remember from that incident?”

Meister gave it some thought. “Not much.”

“It’s not the first time you’ve done something like that though, is it? You’re a hitman, but you also plant bombs and bug enemy facilities. Am I right?”

Meister nodded. 

“You’re good at your job. I don’t think that there’s a single incident the Autobots are able to confirm was your doing. You’re good at stealth. You’ve spent more time in Autobot borders than you have in Decepticon. Am I right?”

Meister nodded. 

Prowl rested his elbows on the table. “We have a list of incidents and a growing pile of evidence that leads us to believe you were involved in more assassinations and bombings than we originally anticipated. Because of that, many of my peers want to see you dead. They’re petitioning for your execution, Meister.”

Prowl waited for him to say something, but he was still. He wondered if there was anyone behind that visor. 

Meister watched Prowl lean forward and he wondered what he’d do. He could see his doorwings now. They were stiff. 

A servo covered Meister’s. The Autobots had instructed him to keep his servos on the table, where they could see them. They were still scared of him even after they stripped him of every weapon. But this mech wasn’t. He touched him without fear. 

“I don’t think that that’s fair to you. You did those things, I know you did, but I think you were forced. And I don’t think you’re loyal to the Decepticons. If you were, you would have let us kill you instead of giving us everything you have. I think that you joined for protection. I think your commanders forced you to work and you worked your way up the ranks until they couldn’t order you around anymore. But then Megatron saw you and he saw how you worked and he wanted you for himself and he used you, didn’t he?”

Meister said nothing. 

Prowl pulled away. “I know I’m right. It’s unfortunate that I am, but don’t think I haven’t been watching you. You’re not innocent, but it would be a waste to take your life.”

Was this what sympathy felt like? Meister couldn’t recall a time where anyone ever defended him. For the first time since he was captured, his spark felt light. 

Prowl stood up from the chair and Meister watched him retreat to the door. He stopped in front of it and looked back at Meister. 

“Thank you for your cooperation so far. We didn’t expect you to tell us everything that you have.”

He left and Meister was alone in the room wishing he’d come back.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW thank u for all your guys' reviews. I read every single one and love it every time someone comments. IT GIVEs ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING SO THANK U


End file.
